memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Model
A model is typically a small-scaled reproduction of a large item such as a sailing ship, a starship, or a space station and is frequently employed for decorative, illustrative, recreational, or instructional purposes. Models displayed Henry Janeway kept a model of the clipper ship Sea Witch next to the cash register of his bookshop in 1999. ( ) Jonathan Archer built some model spaceships, as a child, with his father. One such model could be flown by remote control. ( ) Ensign Travis Mayweather kept a model of Nomad in his quarters aboard . ( ) He also possessed models of the clipper Sea Witch and the Phoenix in his quarters aboard the . ( ) Several early spacecraft were on display in Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth, including models of the Phoenix, a space shuttle and several vessels of the ''Apollo'' series. ( ) Captain James T. Kirk kept several wooden models of historic Earth sailing ships in his apartment in San Francisco. ( ) A model of an Epsilon IX-type station was displayed on a wall in the Starfleet Officer's Lounge in 2285. ( ) A model of an environmental suit was displayed in the entrance of the Starfleet Officer's Lounge in 2285. ( ) Captain Kirk also kept a model of his first command, the in his quarters aboard the . ( ) In 2293, the Federation president kept a model of the Eiffel Tower in his office. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard kept a model of a starship in his ready room aboard the throughout the room's lifetime. ( ; ) However, this model was briefly replaced by that of a refit- starship at various points in 2364. ( ) Groppler Zorn of the Bandi kept a model of Farpoint Station in his office in the Old Bandi City. ( ) Commander William T. Riker kept a model of a refit-''Constitution''-class starship ( ) and a miniature of the Class F shuttlecraft in his quarters aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) In 2365, Geordi La Forge built a model of the as a gift for his former commanding officer, Captain Zimbata of the . ( ) In 2365, Worf tried to build a model of a sailing ship but was interrupted by his door chime and broke the ship's mast. ( ) }} Worf also kept a metallic model of the in his quarters. ( ) A model of a refit-''Constitution''-class starship was on display in Drafting Room 5 of the Mars Station. ( ) Alongside the refit-''Constitution''-class starship model, a smaller model of a pre-refit configuration and a Klingon D7-class model were also on display in Drafting Room 5 of the Mars Station. ( ) A model of a starship was also on display in Drafting Room 5 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ) A model of a long range shuttle was on display in the guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D that the Brekkians Langor and Sobi stayed in, in late 2364. ( ) In an illusion created by Barash, Admiral Picard kept a model of a vessel in his office aboard the Romulan warbird . ( ) In that same illusion, Riker kept a model of a starship and another model of the Apollo 11 lunar lander. ( ) and was one of multiple concept models that Ed Miarecki built for . The Melbourne, however, was later seen as an starship. See the [[USS Melbourne#Background information|USS Melbourne article]] for more details.}} Malcorian science minister Mirasta Yale kept a model of the Malcorian warp ship in her office on Malcor III. ( ) Wesley Crusher kept a metallic model of a Constitution-class vessel in his room on the Starfleet Academy campus in San Francisco. ( ) , model 810, of the Enterprise.}} While awaiting his first commission, recently graduated Ensign Jean-Luc Picard, kept a display model of a starship in his quarters. ( ) Benjamin Sisko kept a model of the starship in his office on Deep Space 9. In the same room, he also kept models of a starship and another of a Nebula-class starship and, in later years, a large model of the International Space Station, complete with a docked space shuttle. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) , while the Miranda-class model was of the .|The Nebula-class model, the same one as described above in "Future Imperfect" (though the two small nacelles were soon replaced by a modified sensor pod), was an inaccurate depiction of the Nebula-class version Melbourne, but as mentioned above, the Melbourne was later revealed to be an Excelsior-class starship.}} Keiko O'Brien's classroom aboard Deep Space 9 featured five starship models, including Miranda-, Galaxy-, Daedalus-, and Nebula-class starships as well as one other, unidentified vessel. ( ) Admiral Leyton kept several silver-plated display models in his office at Starfleet Headquarters on the Presidio. Amongst others were a refit-''Constitution''-class, a refit-''Excelsior''-class, and a Galaxy-class. ( ) /2373]] ]] In 2373, the observation lounge aboard the contained display cases with golden models of all six Federation starships named [[Enterprise history|USS Enterprise]]. During the Enterprise s trip to the year 2063, some of the models were broken when Captain Picard slammed a phaser rifle into the case. ( ) The models were eventually replaced. ( ) from commercially available model kits. For further information on the models, see the studio model sections of the Constitution-class, , Galaxy-class, and .|The gold USS Enterprise-B model seen in was cast from the Playmates Toys electronic starship. A garage kit of the USS Enterprise-C was used to create the gold models of it.http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/06/26/the-golden-enterprise/}} In 2373, Captain Picard kept a model of the USS Enterprise-E in his ready room aboard the ship. ( ) Six years later, in 2379, Captain Picard kept another, transparent model of the USS Enterprise-E in his ready room aboard the ship. ( ) ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction for US$48,000. } For further information, see: ''Sovereign''-class model}} Jake Sisko, as a child, played with starship models. When he took an interest in Bajoran girls, his father playfully asked him, "Wasn't it a few weeks ago that you were playing with model starships?" Jake, however, corrected him by reminding him that it was more like "a few years ago." ( ) Miles O'Brien spent many years of his childhood building model starship engines. ( ) By his adulthood, he had moved on to creating historical models, including a scale model of the Alamo compound in 2375. ( ) When his daughter, Molly, was attempting to touch the model, Miles shooed her away and told her that "it's a model, not a toy." Keiko sarcastically added that, if that was the case, "then maybe it belongs in a museum." ( ) Rain Robinson had a model of the on display in her office at the Griffith Observatory. ( ) When Neelix was young, he built accurate, scale models of orbital tethers. He later claimed to have "worked on an orbital tether". ( ) Young Annika Hansen sometimes played with a model of a Borg cube that belonged to her father. ( ) The Malon Pelk built a model of an old Malon ship for the son of his colleague, Fesek, but he also enjoyed playing with it himself. ( ) The Bajoran Teero Anaydis had a small model of a Maquis raider in his house. ( ) Tom Paris put together a baby crib mobile with models of Voyager, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, and a D7 battle cruiser for Miral Paris. ( ) Joseph Carey was building a model of the , the ship to which he was assigned, in a bottle up until his death in 2378. At the time of his demise, he had almost completed the model and only had one nacelle left to finish. ( ) .}} In an alternate timeline's 2450, Jake Sisko kept a model of Deep Space 9 in the living room of his house in Louisiana. ( ) See also * Star Trek model kits * Star Trek starship miniatures de:Modell fr:Maquette it:Modello Category:Recreation